Gulf of Oman
Gulf of Oman (Persian: دریای عمان) is a map featured in many installments of the ''Battlefield'' Series. It involves a United States Marine Corps assault on a beach area between the Persian Gulf and Gulf of Oman, within the Strait of Hormuz. |-|BF2= |-|BFP4F = |-|BF3 = |-|BF4 = Trivia *In Battlefield Play4Free, there is a glitch at the pool where you can swim in invisible water. Also when you shoot at the ground, the invisible water splashes, although all you see is the bottom. *The Battlefield 3 description of the map is exactly the same as the Battlefield 2 description, but with "Russian" in place of "MEC". *In Battlefield 3, there is a radio on the roof of the hotel playing the original MEC Theme music from Battlefield 2. The radio can be found on every "Back to Karkand" expansion map. *The skid loaders are inanimate objects in the console versions. The only other map where they can be used is Wake Island. *The cranes used are the same model as those used in Operation Firestorm, though with a different color scheme. *The word "Herrbei" can be seen on the cranes in the Battlefield 3 version of Gulf of Oman. *The loading theme for the map is the same as Kharg Island's. *There is a strange blue flashing light behind the tarp of the building under construction. It might be just a person welding something, because, as stated above, the building is under construction. There is an object inside the tarp that appears to be in the shape of a dinosaur.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uDElUbEBHF8 Mystical Easter Egg on Gulf of Oman, what does it mean?], YouTube (Link) *In the house near the City, there are several MREs (Meals Ready to Eat) on a shelf. *Although the LAV-25 can travel in water, attempting to drive one into the sea using the peninsula off Veteran's Retreat will cause the LAV to violently bounce off the sea.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1keJbX4n5ck Battlefield 3 LAV Bouncing], YouTube. *In Battlefield 3, this is the only map with the BTR-90 present on consoles with the BTR being available only on standard Conquest on the Russian side. *In Battlefield 3, MAV coordinates display it is operating near the Iranian coast northwest of the port city of Jask, as well as matching geographic features when compared to a real map. *In Battlefield 3, there are cardboard boxes scattered throughout the map that read, "MICE," in the same font as the DICE logo. These boxes can also be found on several other maps, including Markaz Monolith and Strike at Karkand, and also on some campaign missions in Battlefield 4. *There is graffiti on the small sign outside the Veterans' Retreat that reads "Simon was here 2011". *The tall structures on this map make it a favorite for snipers; Recon players are likely to be found on top of the construction buildings, the crane, and the hotel. *If the US team has no control over any capture point, they will be limited to only spawning on the carrier. This can make it difficult to regain capture points, as players have to cross a large stretch of open sea, whether by air or water transport, to make it to any flag. This leaves them heavily exposed to Russian fire. RHIB boats flanking around to the Construction Site via the river can help break this stalemate. *In Battlefield 4, the elevator in the hotel plays a version of the ''Battlefield 2 ''theme. *You can see through the sandstorm with IRNV and FLIR scopes. References de:Golf von Oman es:Golfo de Omán Category:Maps of Battlefield 2 Category:Maps of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Maps of Battlefield 3 Category:Maps of Battlefield 4 Category:Maps of Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand Category:Maps of Battlefield 4: Second Assault Category:Battlefield 4: Second Assault